


First Kiss

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [29]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collision course to romance, indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Their first kiss isn’t something startlingly romantic. It isn’t some passionate kiss in the rain while they declare their true love like in the novels that Doll hides underneath her bed with a red face. Nor is it something cliche, Edward holding a thing of mistletoe over their heads or happening to pause in a doorway with it hanging over them - nothing like that.

In fact, it’s not remotely romantic at all.

* * *

“Are ya sure, Lizzy?” Doll questioned, her gloved hands gripping very, very tightly to the other girl’s.

She laughed. “Of course I’m sure! Come on, you can do it!”

With that, Lizzy starting skating backwards on the ice, so very slowly, so very gently - tugging the wobbly Doll along with her. Doll had good balance, but keeping balance on _metal_ on _ice_ was _completely_ different than keeping balance on a tightrope.

Somehow, though, as she wobbled forward, her girlfriend smiling all the way, she was… doing it. Slowly, a smile spread across Doll’s face, and her sliding smoothed and her wobbling began to cease. She… she had this!

Lizzy laughed again, giggling at the expression Doll wore, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. “Righ’, Liz, I’m gonna try!”

It was a simple miscommunication - Lizzy slowed down to release Doll’s hands, and Doll sped up, assuming that the other would as well… Foreheads bumped, tooth smashed into tooth, and both Lizzy and Doll ended up on the ice, Lizzy groaning in pain and Doll right on top of her.

Letting out a hiss of pain, Doll sat up, getting her weight off her girlfriend and reaching up to rub at her mouth. “Ow, ow-”

The other girl managed to sit up as well, rubbing the soft spot on her stomach (where Doll’s elbow had landed), only to gasp in horror. “Doll! Your mouth!” The older one blinked, and her fingers pulled away from her gums all bloody. “You- Your tooth! It’s chipped!”

Lizzy sounded far more distressed than Doll thought she should - it was only a tooth, after all!

* * *

It isn’t until later, after they came inside, applied ice to various locations - and Doll gargled and spit more times that she could count - that she got to truly look at herself in the bathroom mirror.

Leaning over the sink and gripping either side, she grinned. It wasn’t her front tooth, thankfully, but a tooth a bit to the right of it - or, the left, she supposed. Was a mirror after all. 

Her tooth was chipped, her mouth r e d, and her lips a bit blah because of the way that their mouths had smash-

Doll stopped. Considered that thought. Rethought it, just to be sure. And promptly doubled over in front of the sink, face tomato red. Sh-She! And Lizzy, then! Was th-that their first kiss? Did that c-count? But she couldn’t ask Lizzy, that would b-be so…

Her head popped back up. “Beast! She’ll know!” She had kissed plenty o’ people, she would definitely know.

Thank god.


End file.
